He Hurt Someone I Love
by TVCrazed
Summary: Jemma encounters Ward while undercover with Hydra and now she must deal with him and Hydra's Chief of Security. A rewriting of 2.05 - A Hen in the Wolf House. Skimmons established relationship.


**Hey guys. Here's a new one shot from me. My first AoS. I posted this on Tumblr a while ago and finally had the idea to post it here also.  
**

 **I got this prompt from InsaneAndLazy on Tumblr. It was Skye saying "He hurt someone I love. I can't let him get away with that."**

* * *

 **He Hurt Someone I Love**

A chill runs up Jemma's spine. She's just a bit nervous. She's behind enemy lines and has to play this correctly. She takes a deep breath.

Exiting the bathroom stall, Jemma realizes the cold she felt was for something more than being wound up about Hydra's security breach and the Chief of Security.

It was Grant Ward.

She hasn't seen him since he dropped her and Fitz into the ocean. Her heart speeds up. Ward is unpredictable. She doesn't even know why he is here. She looks to the door behind him. It's locked.

"I knew I saw you," Ward says in a way reserved for old friends. Not attempted murderer and victim. "I was surprised. You were always 100 percent SHIELD."

"There is no SHIELD anymore. You made sure of that." Jemma actually surprises herself with how harsh her tone is.

"Hmm. Yeah. But it seems you did well for yourself. How's Skye?"

"You don't get to ask about her."

Ward smirks. "I'm sure she survived. She's resilient. Plus there's plenty of work for someone with Skye's... skills."

Jemma doesn't like his tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Just meeting with my pal, Whitehall."

"Great," Jemma says and forces a smile. "I have to get back to work." She tries to pass him, but he gets in her way.

Ward looks down on Jemma. "I'm glad you made it out of the cargo hold."

Jemma narrows her eyes at him.

"I regretted it, you know, dropping you and Fitz. Not knowing if you or he survived. But mostly you. See you and Skye, there was something there. I saw the way you looked at her."

Jemma shifts her eyes away from him for a moment. That moment was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"The cargo hold was too quick and I didn't get to see you." He pulls out a gun with a suppressor and points it at Jemma.

Jemma takes a few steps back with her hands raised in front of her.

"This is much better," he continues.

"Ward, what are you doing?" Jemma tries to keep her voice steady but knows she's faltered.

"Taking out the competition, of course."

"You don't have to do this, Ward."

"Actually I do. I'm fighting for Skye."

"Skye and I aren't together," Jemma says.

"See, I don't believe you, Simmons. And as personal as this is, it's business too. Whitehall hired me to neutralize threats and you're one."

"I'm not," Jemma pleads. "I'm loyal to Hydra now."

"Then you're a threat to Skye. She'd never trust a Hydra agent."

"Then she won't trust you either. You'll never get anywhere near her."

"I can deal with protecting Skye from afar for now. She'll come around."

"She won't." Jemma says. "Ever. She hates you."

"And you're working for SHIELD. Admit it," Ward challenges. "Coulson would never let it die. Just admit it and I'll make this less painful."

"SHIELD is gone," Jemma answers with her eyes darting from Ward's to his gun and then back to him.

"Sorry. Can't take any chances." He smirks and then squeezes the trigger.

Jemma has no time to turn away as the bullet pierces her left shoulder and forces her into the wall behind her. She yelps in pain and tears spring to her eyes involuntarily as she crumbles to the floor.

She watches as Ward closes the distance between them and crouches down in front of her.

"Would you like to admit it now?" Ward asks.

"Skye will never love you."

Ward's nose flares and Jemma is satisfied. He stands and points his gun at Jemma's head.

She's ready. She won't cower. She won't beg and plead for him not to do it. Not like before. She stares directly into the dark pool of his eyes.

The crash startles them both. And then Ward is falling to the floor at Jemma's feet.

Hydra's Chief of Security behind him wielding a metal baton.

"Grant Ward, I'm guessing?" The security leader says as she makes her way in front of Jemma. "Coulson told me about him. Didn't think he'd show up here. At least not this soon." She looks over Jemma's wound as gently as possible.

"I'm sorry. What?" Jemma grimaces.

"Bobbi Morse, SHIELD. Coulson told me to keep an eye on you." She leaves Jemma's side to grab a handful of paper towels. Of course Hydra hasn't moved to Earth-friendly hand dryers. "Looks like I did a piss poor job. I'm sorry." She comes back to Jemma and presses the paper towels under Jemma's shirts onto the wound.

Jemma winces and sucks in a ragged breath. "You're SHIELD?" She asks trying to process everything that has happened since she stepped out of the bathroom stall. Her tone is equal parts surprise and relief.

"Yeah." Bobbi smiles and helps Jemma stand. "We have to get you out of here. Extraction team is already on the way."

Bobbi pressed down on the paper towels covering Jemma's wound while she wrapped her other arm around Jemma's back and pulled her up carefully.

"Keep pressing down and follow me," Bobbi says before stepping over Ward and heading toward the bathroom door.

The two make it halfway down the hall before being spotted by Hydra security.

Bobbi could tell by the way the guard's eyes locked on Jemma that they knew she was the leak.

He runs toward them. As soon as he is close enough, Bobbi's baton is out in a flash and knocking him out. She grabs his gun.

She jogs to the stairwell with Jemma following. A team of guards are patrolling the stairwell.

Bobbi takes them out.

"How's that shoulder?" Bobbi asks as they make their way up the stairs as quickly as they can.

"Alarming amount of blood loss."

They both hear more guards coming up behind them on the stairs.

"Hang in there, doc, I'll get you out of here in one piece." Bobbi stops on a landing and lets Jemma pass her. "Roof. I'm right behind you."

Jemma continues up the stairs. Bobbi deals with the three guards coming up the stairs. When that's done, she takes the stairs two at a time to catch up to Jemma.

"On top. On top. No jump." Bobbi says as she reaches Jemma. Jemma has no idea what the other woman is talking about.

Bobbi wraps her arm around Jemma's waist to support her on the last flight of stairs.

Bobbi kicks the door open and shoots a guard before the door closes again. She does this once more before she leads Jemma onto the roof while scanning for more guards.

"Where's the team?" Jemma asks weakly.

Bobbi looks to her and takes in her ashen color.

The roof door slams open. Bobbi jumps behind Jemma and fires at the guards.

"Straight ahead. Go." Bobbi says.

She gently pushes Jemma straight ahead while she shoots coverage and walks backward.

Bobbi feels the change under her feet and counts the steps of the cloaked quinjet's hatch.

She braces herself and Jemma as the hatch closes while the jet takes flight. Leaving Hydra's research facility.

—

"We have to find him." A whispered voice flutters into Jemma's consciousness.

"Skye?" Jemma calls out. Or at least she thinks she does. The low, scratchy voice she hears couldn't have been hers.

"Hey. You're okay." Skye says as she moves from the doorway to sit beside the bed in the medical wing of the base. She takes Jemma's hand in her own.

Coulson stands on the other side of the bed. "Hey. How you feeling, Simmons?"

"He shot me." Jemma states as she looks to her left shoulder. "He knew about us." Jemma looks over to Skye.

"Shh. It doesn't matter."

"I tried to tell him it wasn't true," Jemma says.

"Who's the bad patient now. Stop talking. And of course he didn't, you suck at lying," Skye teases.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to check-" Bobbi cuts her sentence short as she pointed to Jemma.

"It's fine," Skye says. "Can you sit with her while Coulson and I talk?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Bobbi takes a few steps into the room.

Skye kisses Jemma's forehead. "I'll be right back."

Jemma nods back weakly. Coulson and Skye pass Bobbi as they leave the room.

The two sit in silence. Both eavesdropping on the conversation happening outside of the room in supposedly hushed voice.

"I'm going to find him," Skye declares.

"Skye, we can't just focus on Ward. Hydra is up to something big," Coulson tries to reason.

"He hurt someone I love. I can't let him get away with that."

There's silence before Coulson relents. "Okay. I get it. But try not to get obsessed. We need you."

Bobbi and Jemma assume Skye nods and no more words are exchanged.

Bobbi turns back to Jemma.

"I'm glad you're okay," Bobbi says softly. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

"You didn't know," Jemma says.

"You were my assignment. I should have known."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Of course." Bobbi leans closer to the bed. "What do you need?"

"Watch out for Skye."

Bobbi understood what Jemma meant. "Of course. Yeah."

Bobbi sits with Jemma until Skye comes back with her laptop and Fitz.

—

Skye ran through the large house looking for any more Hydra threats. Her skills with the computer led SHIELD to this house where one of Hydra's projects was housed.

She saw him. She knew it. He passed quickly through a doorway and there was nothing she could do but run after him. She switches her weapons on the run.

"Stop! Ward!" She shouts. She didn't expect him to actually stop, but he did.

Once she was face to face with him she realized she wasn't all that surprised. His arrogance and ego was ridiculous.

"Hi, Skye," were his first words to her.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Skye demands.

"That's not really your style."

"You don't know anything about me," Skye snarled.

"I know that's a icer," he says smugly.

"Like I said, you know nothing about me. Because _this_ is definitely not at icer. I got this off one of the guards."

"You still wouldn't shoot me. You love me."

Skye fires the gun at the wall away from them. While Ward is stunned at the bullet's path into the wall, Skye closes the distances between them and slams the butt of the gun across Ward's temple. Ward's knees buckle and Skye crashes her knee into his gut and pushes him to the floor. She stands before his body. Gun pointed at his head.

"I love Jemma. I hate you. And you're going to pay for what you did to every one of us. Especially her."

"You can't do it," Ward smiles. "You're SHIELD. The good guys," he mocks.

Skye's eyes harden and she's so close to squeezing the trigger.

"Skye, don't!" Bobbi's voice and quick footsteps reach the room. "Jemma doesn't want you to do this."

It has been weeks since Jemma was shot. She was healing well. She was in a sling but in well enough spirits for someone who had never expected to get shot. But then again she never expected to be infected by a Chitauri helmet or dropped from a plane either.

"Skye," Bobbi calls again. "Don't do this for revenge."

"He shot her," Skye says through clenched teeth. Her gun still trained on Ward. "He was going to kill her."

"I know, but she doesn't want you to kill him out of revenge. In cold blood," Bobbi explains. "She told me to keep an eye on you. We're done here. Let's get back to her."

Skype lowers the gun to her side. She backpedals away from Ward and closer to Bobbi. She watches Ward stand.

"Don't follow us," Skye demands. "You're only alive right now because of Jemma."

Skye turns and the two woman begin to walk away.

"I guess I'll have to thank her next time we see each other."

Skye spins and fires her gun in Ward's direction. The bullet embeds itself in Ward's left shoulder. He falls backward to the floor.

"Next time we cross paths, I won't hold back," Skye tells the man.

"I won't either," Bobbi adds.

The two women leave the man there trying to pull deep breaths into his lungs through the pain of the bullet in his shoulder.

 **The End**

* * *

 **You've made it to the end. Congrats.  
**

 **How'd you like it? Let me know in a review.**

 **If you liked this and want to send me a prompt you can on here or on tumblr (tvcrazeduniverse) or on Twitter (tvcrazed). If it's not AoS and not one of the fandoms that I have previously written, just ask! I may watch the show and haven't thought of anything to write with it.**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading!**

 **TVCrazed.**


End file.
